Privados de Libertad
by Takahashi Karumi
Summary: Porque la libertad no existe, sólo la ilusión de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en shock. No sentía sus piernas, no sentía sus brazos, y sabía que si no se movía pronto se le iban a dormir. Era extraño cómo su mente, a pesar de la conmoción, era capaz de registrar ese hecho, se sentía como desconectada.

Sin querer posó la vista en las fotografías que estaban al lado del televisor. El pelo vistosamente rojo de su hija la hizo derramar la primera lágrima. Siguieron muchas. No había vivido eso en su vida ni en la de otros. Cuando dijo "Sí, quiero" realmente se estaba comprometiendo para toda la vida, sin dudas y sin temores. Confiaba en él tanto como confiaba en sí misma, lo amaba tanto como amaba a sus hijos; esto era exactamente lo que había visto en el altar, en el momento de prometerse amor y _fidelidad_.

—Lo juramos, maldito…

Nunca había sido buena para las malas palabras, al contrario. Educada como una señorita, la sociedad mágica le había enseñado a ser apasionada respecto a sus ideas, pero jamás de manera vulgar. De hecho, recordaba los regaños que se había ganado su Rosie poco antes de entrar a su tercer año por insultar a uno de sus profesores que, según ella, no le había puesto la nota que creía merecer en un examen. Y es que la niña había heredado su sed de conocimientos y el carácter explosivo de su padre, además del orgullo de una Gryffindor. Sonrió levemente por ello, recordando lo orgullosa que estaba de ver a su niñita con los colores de su casa. Pasó el dedo tranquilamente por la foto que sus hijos le habían enviado hace menos de dos días, ambos en frente de la Haya que los había cobijado tantas veces a ellos tres, con sus uniformes y sus bufandas. Rojo y azul juntos, porque su niñito sí había salido un Ravenclaw desde siempre.

Sintió la rabia renacer dentro de ella como una explosión, pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquila y dirigirla apenas al papel que aún su mano arrugaba.

—Ellos no se lo merecen.

_El sol brillaba. La Madriguera rebosaba de flores y aromas dulces, tal como a Hermione le gustaba. Ella misma se había encargado de la organización de su boda, apoyada por su madre y su futura suegra, cuidando cada detalle para que todo quedara como siempre lo había soñado. No era una persona romántica por naturaleza, pero sí tenía muy claro lo que quería._

_Y tenía claro a quién quería._

_Se sentía ruborizada. Ginny la había acompañado junto a Luna y Hannah, las tres ya casadas, a alistarse y arreglarse. Era imposible mantenerse seria, la sonrisa estaba pegada en sus labios y la acompañaban en cada gesto. No sintió pasar el tiempo hasta que su madre apareció por la puerta y la abrazó, ilusionada y llorosa. _

—_No llores, mamá. _

—_Te casas, Hermione. Te casas y yo…_

—_Tranquila. Los visitaré todas las semanas, siempre que pueda —Las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta—. Te amo, mamá, y… ahí viene papá._

Estaba tan feliz que apenas podía soportarlo, pero tuvo que mantenerse entera cuando su papá la abrazó llorando como un niño. Recordaba a Ron a través del altar, con su pelo rojo ondulándose, los ojos azules brillando con intensidad, la sonrisa deslumbrante que remarcaba un poco las pecas que inundaban sus mejillas. Podía ver levemente a sus padres, a los señores Weasley, y un poco más nítidamente a Ginny y a Harry, quienes eran los padrinos de matrimonio; pero tenía que admitir que toda su vista estaba eclipsada por los ojos azules de su prometido, en minutos su _esposo_.

Nunca olvidaría ese día, el que había marcado el inicio de los días realmente felices de su vida. Con Ronald Weasley había jurado amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separara, había tenido a los dos amores de su vida, había trabajado codo a codo y luchado en una guerra. Había enfrentado sus miedos, y no sólo los provocados por un mago tenebroso, sino los de la vida, los miedos que ella se suponía tenía que pasar como la convivencia, el parto y muchas otras cosas. Cosas que marcaban su mundo y sus respiros, pero que ahora dolía apenas enumerarlos.

La sombra de la multitud de sentimientos que había en su cuerpo la invadió, la congeló y, a su vez, le abrió el raciocinio casi como un castigo. Se había terminado, se había terminado todo. Su mundo se había quebrado y no volvería a ser igual, nada más.

Necesitaba un refugio.

Contempló su casa, pero por primera vez la encontró vacía, sin vida. Aún en esas semanas en que Hugo no había estado, la casa jamás se había sentido así. Se recostó en su sofá favorito y trató de sentirse en casa, pero no podía. Cada rincón olía a él, cada puerta se abría para recibirlo, cada paso que escuchaba era el suyo. Sabía que si seguía en ese lugar se iba a volver loca, así es que tomó su bolso y se desapareció con las tres D pendientes en su cabeza, pero sin tener destino fijo.

Ninguna expresión en su rostro delató que sabía dónde había llegado. Estuvo un segundo infinito frente a esa puerta, un segundo que apenas sintió, y cuando la puerta se abrió ella simplemente se desplomó en los brazos de quien era su mejor amigo.

—¡Hermione!

—El bastardo me engañó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**HE VOLVIOOOOO! jksajksakaskjsaas.. seh... con una nueva hermosa historia****... bueno, de hermosa no tiene mucho, pero me gusta... ojala les guste a ustedes también :D... aviso que tengo los capítulos 1, 2 y 3 escritos, pero mi internet es asquerosamente limitado [exámenes + no internet en casa = Karumi desconectada por días], así es que si les gusta el prólogo me avisan y subiré en la próxima visita a la biblioteca con bebé en la espalda, bueno? xD... un beso a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I.-**

Harry estaba frustrado. Habían tenido un atentado hace poco y las pistas eran pocas. A pesar de los años aún había locos ahí afuera que gastaban energías en recordar que la pureza de sangre era el ideal máximo de la comunidad mágica. Había llegado pocos minutos después de ocurrido el atentado, observando los daños y tratando de trasladar a los heridos con la mayor prontitud antes que se llamara la atención de más _muggles_. Gracias a Merlín no habían tenido muertos.

Mientras caminaba, sonrió al recordar que sus hijos volverían dentro de un par de semanas a casa por las fiestas, y aunque los había visto a principios de octubre en una visita a la directora por medidas de seguridad rutinarias, los echaba de menos todos los días. Sobre todo a su princesita, su pequeña Gryffindor que ese año había entrado a Hogwarts con la misma ilusión que una pequeña Ginny Weasley hubiera tenido a sus once años. Sin afán de ser irónico, esperaba que el primer año de su niña fuera más tranquilo que el que él había tenido, o el que su madre había tenido.

El ministerio no había cambiado mucho a pesar de las remodelaciones. Se había tratado de mantener el diseño que había sobrevivido a tanto, y así compenetrarse con la supervivencia que la sociedad mágica había adquirido. Harry paseó con su capa de viaje desde las chimeneas hasta su oficina, tranquilo a pesar de los nervios que todavía le causaba que le dieran señas de respeto. La sociedad mágica aún era muy cerrada, le costaba cambiar, y llevaban casi cuarenta años respetándolo a ojos cerrados.

Cerró la puerta de su oficina y se sentó en su cómodo sillón, uno de los pocos lujos que se había permitido en su lugar de trabajo. De ahí tenía vista directa a un retrato bastante grande de su esposa y sus tres hijos, y otro un poco más allá de las familias de Ron y la suya. Era feliz. Su familia era hermosa, sus hijos estaban sanos y bien, a veces _demasiado_ bien se dijo recordando las numerosas cartas que había recibido gracias a James. Iban a pasar el día todos los domingos a la Madriguera, iban a cenar a la casa de Ron cada tantos días y ellos iban a la propia. Gracias a Merlín sus hijos se llevaban perfectamente entre ellos, habían crecido con una relación cercana de hermanos, a pesar de sus diferencias; sonrió al recordar la pelea del principio del verano entre James y Rosie, que eran esos hermanos que se llevaban pésimo pero que defendían al otro de todo… sino pregúntenle a los Slytherin que se burlaron de su ahijada cuando entró a Hogwarts.

Comenzó a trabajar, pero se dio cuenta que los mortífagos —a falta de una palabra mejor— habían hecho un buen trabajo, y al poco rato se vio más confundido que cuando había comenzado. De todas maneras, no era el primer caso que le tocaba así y sabía que lograría resolverlo. No era el mejor amigo de una de las mentes brillantes del mundo mágico por nada, se dijo sonriendo.

Por un asunto de orgullo, trató de resolver cuanto más pudo por su cuenta; pero cuando ya notó que estaba absolutamente perdido, decidió ir a la oficina de su amiga. Hermione Weasley trabajaba constantemente en colaboración con él, su jefe de departamento la tenía prácticamente como enlace frecuente dada su amistad, así es que no sería raro que la sacara cinco minutos de esa oficina donde se pasaba encerrada para que lo iluminara con alguna pista que aún no le golpeara la cara.

Por supuesto, cuando abrió la puerta, no esperaba que algo le golpeara directamente la cara.

—¡Hermione!

Pero al escuchar su frase antes de que la mujer comenzara a llorar, todavía en estado de shock, él mismo comenzó a sudar frío. No quería entender a lo que su amiga se refería, le daba miedo interpretar sus palabras porque pequeñas señales le dijeron lo peor.

Era su mejor amigo, le hubiera dicho… ¿O no?

_Claro que no, ella es tu hermana._

Ignorando esa voz que era cada vez más fuerte, entró a su amiga y la sentó en el sillón que él había usado hasta hace dos minutos. Hermione era incapaz de hablar, sólo lloraba y suspiraba hasta que se quedó dormida después de quince minutos. La acomodó como pudo y, suspirando él también, se debatió entre confrontar a su mejor amigo y esperar a que Hermione despertara. Conocía a Ron como la palma de su mano, desde hace años, era un hombre de familia que adoraba a sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas, había amado a Hermione demasiado tiempo… no se lo imaginaba engañando al amor de su vida.

Pero, también conocía a Hermione. Era la menos propensa a dejarse llevar por rumores o estupideces. Por supuesto que habían tenido problemas antes: más de un par de peleas habían sido por los celos del pelirrojo, pero ella soportaba los rumores sin una palabra de queja. Lo tomaba como algo normal, era una de las consecuencias con que había tenido que lidiar desde un principio por ser la mejor amiga del Elegido. Habían hablado de eso un buen par de veces, cuando Hermione tomaba café con Ginny en casa después de una pelea y él llegaba cansado después del trabajo. Después de los primeros años de matrimonio la mujer, sin embargo, había dejado de acudir a los Potter con sus problemas. Harry sabía de inmediato cuando Ron había discutido con ella, por sus gestos, pero eso no era seguido. Eran un matrimonio feliz, tenían una familia preciosa con dos hijos que jamás habían dado un solo problema en el colegio ni en casa.

_Qué hiciste, Ron_.

.

Entró a la mansión Malfoy con la arrogancia que acostumbraba. La _nueva_ mansión Malfoy, ya que el castillo de Wiltshire había sido destruido por su orden expresa apenas se hizo cargo del muy bien guardado dinero de la familia Malfoy. Le había importado un reverendo pepino lo que dijeran sus antepasados, él no podía seguir viviendo en un lugar donde el orgullo Malfoy había sido pisoteado y ellos habían sido humillados. Le había costado demasiado recuperar el prestigio económico e ignorar los atentados a su casa y su patrimonio como para tratar de reconstruir todo en ese lugar.

No era una buena persona. No se llevaba bien con los sangresucia o con los mestizos. Se sentía orgulloso de su sangre. En el juicio en su contra los habían perdonado gracias a Narcissa y su preocupación de madre hacia él —aunque eso hubiera sido aceptar la ayuda de San Potter y que él testificara sobre lo que había pasado en sexto y séptimo—, y si Draco Malfoy en algún momento del juicio se sintió conmovido, no lo demostró. Ante todo era un Malfoy, se repetía el chico de casi diecinueve años casi como un mantra.

Y ya un Malfoy había caído.

En fin. Él sabía que no era una buena persona, pero al ver los ojos de su esposa mirándolo con dulzura al entrar a su casa, se dio cuenta que eso no importaba… mala persona y todo, la señora Malfoy lo amaba, y eso era impagable. Porque a pesar de todo tenía una familia, y, modestia aparte, había sido mucho mejor padre de lo que Lucius había sido con él. Cuando vio sus ojos grises mirándolo desde esa carita hace ya trece años, supo al fin por qué su madre se había arriesgado a perderlo todo para poder entrar al castillo y saber si él estaba vivo, por qué se había rehusado de tal manera a que participara… no lo subestimaba, era su hijo. Los Malfoy tenían que mantener una imagen pública, pero eran seres humanos como cualquier otro, y Draco no podía pensar en nada que fuera más importante que su madre, su esposa y su hijo. Su familia.

Habían sido años duros recuperar los negocios _limpios_ que tenía su padre e inventar algunos nuevos para mantener el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrado y, sobre todo, había sido duro recuperar el respeto luego de que su padre fuera encarcelado nuevamente por _actividades delictivas_, pero Draco Malfoy lo había logrado. Contra todo pronóstico, sobrellevando todos los prejuicios, sorteando todos los obstáculos consiguió mantener su estatus económico y el respeto entre la sociedad entre la cual se movía.

_¿Qué te importa lo que piensen los mestizos esos? ¿Los impuros? Eres un sangrelimpia, Draco, no debes olvidar jamás eso. Los demás no son dignos de ti ni de mi nieto._

Porque Lucius Malfoy odiaba a todos, sobre todo tras los años de su encierro, pero estaba orgulloso del nieto al que jamás había conocido sino a través de fotografías. A pesar de que Astoria, llena de temor —y según creía siguiendo la súplica de Narcissa— lo había sugerido cuando su hijo había entrado a Hogwarts, Draco se había negado rotundamente a que Scorpius visitara a su abuelo. No quería a su hijo ni remotamente cerca de ese ambiente y, tenía que decirlo, tenía miedo de lo que su padre podría llegar a decirle.

Así habían superado el escándalo hace más de veinte años. Con mucha astucia, algunos montones de galeones y una evolución en su manera de pensar. Porque sí, a él todavía no le gustaban mucho las mezclas de sangre, pero no podía imponerle lo mismo a Scorpius, el pequeño Scorpius que se había hecho amigo de mestizos e impuros y, en base gracias a eso, había sobrevivido a los primeros años en Hogwarts. La intolerancia con él y su familia les había enseñado a ser un poco más tolerantes a ellos mismos, aunque el precio se hubiera cobrado en la infancia de su hijo.

—¿Querido? ¿Ordeno que sirvan la cena?

—Claro.

La tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso esquivo, con una sonrisa torcida. La amaba, lo sabía y ella lo sabía.

Se sentaron a la mesa, con la cena servida por su elfo casi invisible. Ese elfo había seguido a Astoria desde su casa, la había criado desde pequeña y Astoria lo adoraba. De hecho, la mujer se había interesado por las reformas de Hermione Granger para su elfo, pero el desmedido orgullo de éste por su raza la había detenido de siquiera mencionarlo, para tranquilidad de su esposo. Sería lo que le faltaba, se dijo con ofuscación en ese momento, una esposa progresista.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien.

La pregunta era inesperada, y el rubio miró a su esposa con la ceja alzada. No solían hablar en las cenas, la conversación tenía que esperar al café que se tomaba él y el té que ella prefería —dos terrones de azúcar y aromatizado con naranja—. El hombre se desconcentró de su cena un minuto mirando a su esposa, quien también comía bastante ausentemente.

—Astoria… ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que llegó el momento de sentarse en el salón y tomar su té antes de ir a la cama. Draco tomó un libro que estaba leyendo hace poco y su mujer tomó un periódico que provocó su sonrisa; él sabía que ella había leído ese periódico esa misma mañana, y eso le demostraba lo distraída que estaba. Detestaba repetir la lectura.

Si su esposa tenía un defecto, y es que tenía pocos, era que tenía una especie de adicción por las noticias: siempre estaba con un diario o con una revista en la mano, fuera del índole que fuera. Podría ser el Profeta, el Quisquilloso o incluso Corazón de Bruja, también prensa extranjera, lo que fuera; Astoria Malfoy no discriminaba.

—¿Astoria?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te diste cuenta que ese periódico es de esta mañana, el cual probablemente ya leíste?

La castaña no respondió, sino que cambió el periódico frustrada y se sentó con ese pequeño rictus de enfado que ponía cuando la corregían. Esos detalles se dejaban ver sólo en la intimidad de su hogar, la Astoria infantil y cándida que lo había seducido en los primeros meses de conocerse.

De ella había aprendido a ser un poco más espontáneo, y que las cosas se solucionan conversando y no con silencios marca Malfoy, como les decía ella con cierto tono de burla.

—Dime qué te pasa.

—Draco… el amor no es para siempre, ¿Verdad?

A pesar de ser criada en una familia de sangre pura, donde los matrimonios arreglados aún eran la norma, Astoria creía ciegamente en el amor verdadero, eterno y puro de las novelas y cuentos que le leían cuando niña. En los matrimonios arreglados no hay amor, le dijo después del anuncio de su compromiso, y Draco le respondió que él había pedido su mano, que no había nada arreglado para él. De todas maneras, luego de enamorarse de su prometido, su propio cuento de hadas se había realizado y no había cuestionado jamás su manera de ver el mundo.

—Astoria… ¿A qué viene esto? —El rubio no era muy dado a este tipo de discusiones, por eso miró a su esposa con la ceja alzada—. No…

—Hoy me di cuenta que el amor no es para siempre.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —No quería cambiar su percepción, sino que sentía mera curiosidad.

—Yo siempre creí que la gente que se casaba por voluntad propia era por amor. El amor es eterno, Draco… eso es lo que siento por ti —El hombre desvió la mirada, aún incómodo por la sinceridad de su mujer—. Pero hoy me di cuenta que, o una persona que creí enamorada no lo está, o el amor no es eterno, y tengo miedo. ¿A nosotros nos pasará igual? ¿Nos vamos a aburrir? ¡No quiero que nos pase eso, Draco!

—Shh… Astoria, tranquila —El hombre abrazó a su menuda compañera, quien se refugió en sus brazos fuertes y soltó unos sollozos que lo sorprendieron aún más—. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

La mujer se sentó y dio un sorbo más a su té, mientras Draco aún la miraba con cautela, esta vez dándole toda su atención. Astoria trataba de tranquilizarse, pero tenía que admitir que lo que había visto había desordenado su concepción de las cosas. No le importaba por los involucrados, le importaba por la manera en que se le presentaba algo que creía perfecto.

Algo que debía ser perfecto.

.

Sintió ese cosquilleo en el estómago, el cual le indicaba que había llegado donde pretendía estar.

Un departamento. Sencillo, céntrico, completamente _muggle_ excepto por sus ocupantes, quienes gracias a la magia habían hecho de él su refugio inviolable. Nadie jamás los buscaría ahí, a pesar de que el único que realmente tenía que dar razones de su comportamiento era él.

Sintió una voz saliendo del baño y se sonrió porque ella estaba cantando, como siempre cuando él llegaba.

Verla hacía que todo pasara a segundo plano. Estaba anocheciendo tenuemente gracias a la uniformidad del color del siempre sombrío Londres, pero él sabía que afuera el mundo seguía en movimiento con su aceleración normal; sólo dentro de ese departamento el reloj se detenía y el universo dejaba de tener sentido.

Ya nada era normal

No lo supo. No sintió el corazón romperse, no lo había sentido en más de un año. Tampoco se dio cuenta que su mundo acababa de cambiar para siempre. No se dio cuenta que el plan no era tan perfecto, o que la vida podía ser aún más maquiavélica.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Hooola :D... dada la cantidad de visitas y los dos adorables RR que me llegaron, he decidido darme un break en mi estudio del Derecho Procesal y subir el primer capítulo el cual, como verán, no es muy largo xD... se dedica a introducir un poco el ambiente en el que están todos. Los Malfoy... ok, lo admito, desde que salió en el epílogo la Esposa de Malfoy senti curiosidad por ella, y cuando supe que era Astoria y un poco de su historia no pude más que adorarla *O*... es horrible, pero cierto. Como siempre, si es que han leído mis ficts antes, me encanta lo de HarryHermione hermanos y blabla xD, y... bueno, eso xD... **

**Muchísimas gracias a _Tulipanpa_ y _vickyk_ por sus comentarios! Los adoré descaradamente, y me obligaron a subir hoy... no esperen esta celeridad, porque... toy atascada en el capítulo IV xD... los capítulos no serán muy largos, espero, en realidad se alargan un poco o.O... este es el más corto xD...**

**En fin... eso... paz a toos y saludos! Nos vemos en breve! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II.-**

Harry había cuidado de Hermione casi dos horas hasta que la mujer despertó con peor cara de la que llegó, ya que en la inconsciencia había sido capaz de analizar su situación.

—¿Harry?

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo… —La mujer se levantó, sintiéndose aún un poco débil, y miró a su mejor amigo sin saber a ciencia cierta qué responder—. No lo sé, supongo que bien.

—Mentirosa.

No podía responderle. Se sentía como si fuera a llorar de nuevo, aunque sabía que era una soberana pérdida de tiempo. La mirada verdosa de su amigo la hizo sentarse de nuevo y suspirar. Quizá contándole sería capaz de reordenar sus ideas.

—Me faltaron unos documentos, así es que fui a casa a buscarlos. No los pude encontrar por más que busqué y, ya atrasada, empecé a conjurar a todos los papeles que había en el dormitorio.

—¿El dormitorio? —Conocía la pulcritud de su concuñada y, por ende, que mantenía todos sus documentos de trabajo en su estudio, una habitación especialmente acondicionada como a ella le gustaba.

—¿Tú crees que eso es importante? —Una leve nota de histeria se hizo presente en su voz, lo que silenció a Harry—. Comencé a revisar todo cuanto caía en mis manos, hasta que llegué a un inventario de Sortilegios Weasley.

El ojiverde notó cómo en ese momento los ojos de su amiga se tornaron duros y sus dedos se clavaron en contra de sus palmas. Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que venía, que iba a ser duro y que probablemente sería mejor dejar de preguntarle y hacerle un _Obliviate_.

—Ahí había un "te amo", Harry. Un "te amo" con un corazón, como si fuera una quinceañera. Me quedé quieta, rodeada de papeles más míos que de él. Cuando miré la fecha del inventario me di cuenta que era el día de la conmemoración de la Última Batalla, el año pasado. George no estaba en la tienda, todos sabemos que va junto a Angelina y los niños a pasar el día a La Madriguera, independiente de qué día caiga, y la tienda se cierra. El inventario lo hizo sólo Ron aprovechando que no había clientela, él mismo me lo contó.

—Hermione…

—Comencé a buscar más entre sus cosas, es primera vez que incluso forcé sus cajones buscando por algo que confirmara o negara lo… —la mujer se enredó en su propio discurso, pero con una tranquilidad pasmosa se tragó el nudo que la saludaba desde su garganta y siguió hablando—. No encontré más "te amo", pero sí dentro de uno de sus cajones, bajo un par de encantamientos para disimularlos, dos pasajes en un avión _muggle_ a Brasil, con fecha para mediados de enero. Por supuesto, Ronald sabe que tengo que ir a la Conferencia en Beuxbatons esa semana, así es que el segundo pasaje no era para mí, ¿Verdad?

Era pasmoso cómo pasaba de la más absoluta tranquilidad a la histeria semicontrolada. Estaba acezando y nuevas lágrimas asomaban por sus mejillas, pero esta vez sin llanto. Se daba cuenta realmente de lo que sabía, y eso la aterraba.

Harry la observó sentarse, con la vista fija en el temblor de sus manos, y se apresuró junto a ella. Nunca había sido el mejor confortando a alguien, pero algo había aprendido en quince años de matrimonio, así es que la tomó de la mano y comenzó a susurrar que todo iba a estar bien, que ella tenía que estar tranquila y que lo iban a resolver juntos, que no la iba a dejar sola.

Ella no alcanzaba a escuchar esas palabras, las sentía como un murmullo parejo y, a la vez, tranquilizador. Casi sin pensar metió la mano al bolsillo de la túnica que usaba, para encontrar el maldito papel. Lo supo cuando lo tocó, sintiendo un instinto destructor desconocido para ella; pero no podía hacer eso, era destruir la _evidencia_.

Con un llamado susurrado interrumpió la letanía de su amigo, y le puso en la mano el papel arrugado e insignificante. El ojiverde la miró y se asustó un poco de la mueca sardónica que tenía su amiga, pero sin embargo alisó el papel y vio él mismo las palabras escritas con tinta verde, con una caligrafía completamente nueva que sin embargo…

Él la había visto.

Era un recuerdo forzoso, como si hubiera ocurrido hace demasiado tiempo, pero estaba ahí. Sin querer llamar la atención de Hermione, intentó examinar un poco más de cerca la escritura, pero eso no lo llevó a saber mejor por qué le parecía tan familiar.

Porque cada vez que la miraba le parecía más que la había visto.

.

Observó su silueta frente al espejo mientras escuchaba emocionada el suspiro de su amante dormido. Los años no habían pasado en vano, se dijo con una sonrisa triste, pero ella parecía menos tocada por la edad que sus amigas; el cuerpo casi no le había cambiado, como le pasa a las mujeres que no tienen hijos. Hace siete años que el medimago le había dicho que no podía ser madre, lo que había sido uno de los peores golpes de su vida y la había llevado a tomar algunas decisiones estúpidas, pero con el tiempo se había resignado.

Nunca se había casado. Se había enamorado, sí, muchas veces, pero jamás había dado ese paso. No quería formar una familia de sólo dos personas, y mucho menos adoptar… no se sentía capaz de criar al hijo de otra persona sabiendo que no podía tener los propios; anhelaba tanto un hijo _propio_, que no se resignaba a tener un hijo prestado. No podía verlo de otra manera.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió ruido en la habitación, pero sólo era el hombre acomodando la postura. Sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina, pensando ya en el aperitivo que iba a preparar. Quizá este era el momento más dulce y más triste de su relación, cuando comían juntos arriba de la cama, jugando como niños, y luego ella tenía que verlo partir a su vida normal, a su matrimonio, a su realidad. No la importunaba el hecho de que él estuviera casado, no lo amaba menos por eso; tampoco le reprochaba el que no terminara su relación, porque sabía que era más fácil así. Tenían toda la libertad de verse y sus hijos no sufrirían.

Lo que no vieran no les haría daño.

.

Cuando Hermione le tomó la mano, honestamente no sabía a dónde se dirigían. Supuso que a cualquier lugar donde pudieran seguir charlando sin interrupción; no se imaginó, sin embargo, que fueran a la casa de la castaña, donde ella sin palabra alguna lo condujo al dormitorio. Harry se estremeció al ver el desastre que había, papeles por todas partes y algunas quemaduras como de cigarro en las paredes —las había visto antes cuando los magos o brujas perdían el control.

Con un gesto de varita, la habitación volvió a su orden acostumbrado. Sólo los pasajes, libres de todo encantamiento, quedaron sobre la cama matrimonial.

—¿Hermione?

—Me voy. No puedo permanecer aquí y no puedo enfrentarlo ahora, porque no sé de lo que seré capaz.

—¿Dónde te irás?

—No lo sé…

—Escucha, sé cómo te sientes —Una mirada furiosa de ella lo hizo reformular su frase—… está bien, me imagino cómo te sientes, pero… ese no es motivo para volverse loco. No lo has escuchado —Al momento que le dijo eso vio la expresión de su amiga perder el poco control que le quedaba.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir que sería diferente? ¡Sabía que te pondrías de su parte!

—¡No!

—¡Entonces, Harry! ¡Dime entonces una explicación lógica para esto y te juro que te creeré! ¡Te prometo que seré buena, Harry, me quedaré callada y te creeré ciegamente! ¡Porque no quiero creer que mi esposo me esté engañando, que hace más de un año tiene a otra! ¡No quiero que las cosas terminen así! ¡No es justo que termine un juramento porque sí! ¡Las cosas no se supone que serían así, Harry!

—Shh… calma, ya… ven aquí.

Esta vez sí tuvo claro qué iba a hacer. La levantó de la cama y se sentó con ella en el suelo, como dos niños pequeños, abrazándola mientras a ella la acometía otro ataque de llanto. Fugazmente recordó los días de soledad en su Alacena, cuando esperaba que tía Petunia entrara y lo abrazara después de los castigos de tío Vernon, y luego cuando esperaba que otro familiar se fuera a hacer cargo de él; pero más que nada añoraba que su madre lo abrazara así.

—Hermione… ¿Por qué no te vas con tus padres unos días? Los chicos no regresarán hasta dos semanas, tendrás tiempo suficiente para pensar.

—No tengo nada qué pensar, Harry. Y de todas maneras _creo_ que se preguntará por qué no estoy. Esta es mi casa, Harry, no se la voy a dejar para que traiga aquí a su…

—¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! Vete unos días, dile que necesitas algo de tiempo. Si quieres yo le diré lo que sabes, que no te busque o algo.

—No —La llama se había prendido en sus ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez ya más tranquila. Había tomado una decisión—. Nadie puede vivir para siempre en una mentira, Harry, es hora de sacar a Ron de la suya.

.

—No seas así, Ron… ¿No ves que si te comes todo tan rápido tendré que levantarme por más?

—¿Y por qué crees que esa no es mi intención?

La mirada risueña en los ojos azules la hizo sonreír de inmediato. Era eso lo que amaba de él, su sonrisa y la facilidad con que la hacía a ella sonreír.

Él la miró levantarse, desnuda, y sonrió con aún más ganas. Era imposible explicar cómo había terminado enredado en una situación así, pero la verdad es que le encantaba, _ella_ le encantaba. No iba a perder su tiempo con justificaciones tontas, el brillo de sus ojos lo había cautivado; estaba tan vulnerable cuando la vio hace dos años que movió de inmediato sus instintos protectores. Comenzó a visitarla, primero para ver cómo estaba, luego para almorzar o tomar algo juntos, y al final para compartir esas noches escatimadas a su matrimonio en la buhardilla. No sabía decir cómo había pasado y, honestamente, no gastaba mucho tiempo inventando excusas. Simplemente había pasado, seguía pasando y, sin darse cuenta, le había terminado tomando cariño a esa mujer que era libre como el viento.

Una lechuza blanca interrumpió sus pensamientos. No esperaba correspondencia, aunque reconoció de inmediato la lechuza de Harry. Sin dejar de prestar atención a los ruidos de la cocina se levantó y recibió la carta que, en realidad, era un trozo de papel. Muy propio de Harry, se dijo sonriendo hasta que reconoció la letra.

No era Harry.

_Me voy donde mis padres unos días, hasta que pueda verte a la cara de nuevo. Nunca pensé que esto terminaría así, Ronald Weasley._

_Disfruta Brasil._

Junto a eso, atado con una pequeña cinta, estaba la argolla de matrimonio, dorada y reluciente.

.

Apretó contra sí la carta de su mamá, preocupado. Algo extraño pasaba, nadie podía decirle lo contrario, aunque Rose dijera que estaba paranoico y que tendrían que llevarlo a San Mungo. Rose amaba molestarlo, a veces pensaba que era una de sus metas personales, pero sabía que ella estaría ahí si la necesitaba, como siempre.

Bueno, ahora la necesitaba.

—Disculpa —llamó la atención de una de las compañeras de Rose que iba pasando a su sala común—, ¿Podrías llamar a Rose Weasley?

—Por supuesto, veré si está.

Notó cómo lo miraba con curiosidad antes de susurrar la contraseña y meterse por el retrato; la atención sobre su familia era constante, y con Lily apenas estaban aprendiendo a manejarlo, pero tener la sombra protectora de James, Albus y Rose era bastante útil, sobre todo cuando alguien intentaba meterse con ellos.

Miró a su hermana salir del retrato con cara de preocupación. No era normal que la fuera a buscar a su torre, por lo que había salido lo antes posible.

—¿Pasó algo, Hugo? ¿Estás bien?

—Mira… sé que crees que es una tontería, pero… estoy preocupado por mamá.

—Hugo —el tono de hastío en la Gryffindor era patente, pero el chico no permitió que lo interrumpiera.

—Es en serio, mira la carta que me llegó hoy.

Rose, más por darle en el gusto a su hermano que por otra cosa, tomó la carta y le dio una leída rápida, levantando una ceja a continuación. Hugo odiaba que hiciera eso, porque significaba que seguía convencida de que nada pasaba y, además, lo hacía con la intención de molestarlo: él no podía levantar sólo una ceja.

—Pon atención, Rosie… llevo dos cartas y no hay ninguna mención a papá, nada. Que sepamos sigue en Londres, no se ha ido a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué mamá no habla de él?

—Hugo, estás pensando demasiado. Son sólo dos cartas, deja que pase una tercera.

—¿Pero lo ha mencionado en las tuyas?

—Deja de preocuparte, Hugo, es en serio —el tono era terminal—. Si pasa algo malo, nos contarán, si no dicen nada es porque no debemos saber nada.

El castaño la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sabiendo por su tono práctico que no estaba convencida para nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Rose usaba ese tono cuando quería convencer a alguien, no cuando lo creía de verdad.

Pero también sabía que no sacaba nada con discutirle.

—Deja de preocuparte, ve a buscar a Lily que debe andar en los terrenos y hagan algo, yo estaré en la Biblioteca para terminar los deberes de transformaciones.

—Yo…

—Tranquilízate —la risa de ella quebró el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre los hermanos, y más que nada también tranquilizó un poco al menor—. Verás cómo no es nada, ahora vete. Te quiero.

Con un beso en la cabeza lo despidió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero apenas para escribir un trozo de pergamino y salir casi corriendo de ahí. Su primo favorito no se enojaría si le robaba la lechuza medio día.

_Mamá:_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Y papá? Hugo está preocupado porque hace tiempo que no se lo mencionas, y él tampoco le ha escrito. Sé que falta poco para que vayamos, pero de todas maneras escríbele para que no se preocupe, ¿Bueno?_

_Te quiero._

_Rose._

.

—Se están dando cuenta, Harry. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo les digo…?

—Tú no puedes decir nada, Hermione. Es Ron el que tiene que hacer algo.

—No le ha contado a nadie, ¿Verdad?

—Nada. Ni siquiera me he atrevido a decirle a Ginny… va a matarme cuando se entere.

—No es tu culpa… y Ginny es su hermana, lo perdonará.

—¿Crees que alcance a perdonarlo antes de matarlo?

La castaña le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa triste y se quedó mirando una foto de sus padres con sus hijos. La señora Granger escogió ese momento justo para entrar con té y galletas, las favoritas de su hija. No le habían hecho preguntas cuando la encontraron en casa después de llegar de la consulta hace unos días, sólo la saludaron y le preguntaron por su familia; la tensión cuando respondió que Ron estaba bien y la ausencia de la argolla matrimonial les dejó claro por dónde iba el problema.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar, Harry?

—No, muchas gracias. Ginny está esperándome para ir donde mis suegros.

—Cierto —Hermione abrió ligeramente los ojos, preocupada—. Es domingo.

—Sí. Es domingo.

La familia Weasley solía cenar toda junta en la medida que sus trabajos lo permitieran el día domingo, con la ocasional adición de los Scamander y los Longbottom. Era una tradición que les había quedado del tiempo de la post guerra.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé. No puedo aparecerme por ahí, no puedo…

—Pero no puedes eludir esto para siempre. Los niños llegan la próxima semana, tienes que tenerles una explicación sobre por qué no estás en la casa.

Mientras ambos amigos continuaban su conversación, la señora Granger se había retirado calladamente a la cocina, preocupada. No podía creer lo que había pasado, y cuando Hermione se los contó entre lágrimas al día siguiente de su llegada creyó que era un monumental malentendido. De hecho, todavía esperaba que el hombre llamara o viniera a buscarla, pero el silencio absoluto que Ron Weasley había mantenido en esos días era una locura. El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, y cuál fue su sorpresa al distinguir la cabellera pelirroja de su yerno en la reja. Se detuvo un minuto, insegura sobre si gritarle un par de insultos o hacerlo pasar, pero era el esposo de su hija; tenía derecho a mandarlo al mismo diablo ella.

Se acercó sin prestar atención a lo que conversaban, con la mirada fija en Hermione.

—Hija… está afuera.

Con una resolución que la venía a ayudar en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, la castaña se levantó y detuvo con un gesto a su amigo que ya se estaba levantando tras ella.

—Tengo que hacer esto sola, por favor espérame aquí.

Sabía que lo necesitaría cuando terminara.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y la cerró tras ella, sin dirigirle la mirada a su esposo mientras lo hacía, juntando fuerzas de flaqueza para no desfallecer y gritarle en la cara todo lo que se le ocurría en ese momento.

Cuando lo miró, sintió que su interior se revolvió en una mezcla extraña que le produjo nauseas. Era el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado en su primera juventud, el mismo que la había llevado al altar, el mismo con el que se había convertido en mujer… era ese hombre por el que ella había estado dispuesta a dar la vida en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Sabía que lo amaba, lo _sabía_, podía sentirlo en cada una de sus venas…

Era el hombre que la había engañado.

—Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo…?

—Ni siquiera lo intentes.

Lo conocía tan bien. Había desaparecido todos esos días esperando que ella le pidiera una explicación, poder decirle que estaba confundiendo las cosas, que no era lo que ella creía. Había necesitado todos esos días para poder crear una mentira _convincente_.

—Déjala.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Déjala. Por tu honra, por el bienestar de tus hijos, déjala —Ni siquiera había terminado de formular la frase y supo que fuera cual fuera su respuesta el dolor iba a ser el mismo: la duda en sus ojos era visible incluso a través de la reja. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le nublaran de lágrimas y que la voz se le enredara, clavada en el fondo de su estómago. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué gritarle. No quería escuchar excusas, no quería escuchar súplicas, no quería escuchar nada… y a la vez quería refugiarse en sus brazos, como cada vez que tenía miedo. La dejó helada darse cuenta que eso ya no era posible—. No me expliques, por favor, no…

—¡No! ¡Hermione, tienes que entender que…!

—¿Entender qué, Ronald? —Esa miserable frase la había hecho perder el poco control que había guardado—. ¡Entender qué! ¿Que otra resultó más bonita? ¿Más simpática? ¿Más cómplice? ¡Más de un año! ¡Más de un año mintiéndome en la cara!

—¡No es lo que crees!

—¿Qué es entonces? ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡La llevaste a la tienda cuando no había nadie, te escribió "Te amo" en uno de los inventarios! ¡Sí, lo vi! ¿Crees que un par de pasajes a Brasil me haría sospechar de ti? ¡Yo confiaba en ti, confiaba ciegamente! —No podía caerse frente a él, no quería.

—Por favor… cálmate. Conversemos esto, Hermione —Siempre había tenido debilidad al verla mal, al verla llorar. No lo aguantaba, y era peor saber que era su culpa. En ese momento se arrepentía, no podía entender cómo había podido hacerle daño a _ella_.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —La voz apenas le salía del nudo que tenía en la garganta, era horrible. Quería que se fuera, quería dejar de verlo, quería morir—. Sólo… sólo vete.

—No, no te voy a dejar así. Déjame pasar y conversemos esto.

—No. Y es un no rotundo, Ronald.

—No seas testaruda, conversemos.

—Vete. Seguiré donde mis padres hasta que lleguen los niños, los iremos a buscar y les contaremos lo que pasó.

—¡No puedo hacer eso, Hermione, sabes que…!

—Vete, Ronald.

La voz masculina fue una sorpresa. Hermione miró hacia atrás, desde donde Harry hablaba con los brazos cruzados. Ron no pudo describir lo que pasó por su mente cuando lo vio, fue una mezcla de sorpresa y una rabia que no tenía origen alguno. Esa rabia aumentó cuando lo vio acercarse a _su_ esposa y tomarla delicadamente de los hombros para, sin esperar respuesta, comenzar a dirigirla a la casa. En un principio Hermione quiso oponerse, pero la decisión no alcanzó a llegar a su cuerpo.

Estaba tan cansada… se sentía mortalmente cansada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Tadaaa! Después de estar desaparecida no sé cuánto tiempo... lo lamento u.u He estado en exámenes, y ahora me queda el último, espero, este miércoles, así es que... aprovecho de subir esto :D **

**No tengo mucho tiempo, así es que espero que me digan si les gustó o no en un RR.**

**VICKYK, muchas gracias! Lamento haberme tardado, y... bueno, acá hay algunas explicaciones. Besos, y espero tu rr de este pequeño! :D**

**En fin... debo retirarme... nos vemos, cuídense! Jaa-ne! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III.-**

—¡Astoria, vamos! ¿Qué te demora tanto?

Pero el rubio sabía qué demoraba a su esposa. Siempre que Scorpius llegaba a la casa era la misma historia, su mujer se desvivía por revisar personalmente todos los preparativos de los elfos: la cena, las golosinas, la habitación, los libros. Todo tenía que estar perfecto para el regreso de sus ojos.

—Si sigues arreglando todo, Scorpius tendrá que ver una manera de regresar solo, querida —la mujer lo miró con la ceja alzada antes de responder.

—No me he demorado tanto, quedan al menos cuarenta minutos antes de que llegue y nos apareceremos directamente en la plataforma.

—Creí que no te gustaba aparecerte.

—¿Y obligar al gran Draco Malfoy a ir en coche? No, mi amor, te amo más que eso.

El delicado tono de burla le causó gracia. No recordaba que la relación de sus padres fuera así, pero como tampoco tenía muchas ganas de reproducirla era un hombre feliz y satisfecho.

Se aparecieron en la plataforma. Quedaban quince minutos para que el tren llegara y los Malfoy aún venían hablando de si había sido conveniente el pastel de chocolate para darle la bienvenida a su hijo; en realidad, Astoria discutía, Draco sonreía discretamente y levantaba una ceja ante el entusiasmo de su esposa.

—Hermione.

La castaña se dio vuelta ante el llamado y le dedicó una sonrisa de cortesía, a todas luces distraída. Astoria recordó lo que había provocado su pequeño ataque de histeria hace unos días y le apretó el hombro delicadamente, dándole así su apoyo, lo que sacó a Hermione de su distracción. Algo en la expresión de ella le dijo que ya sabía, que era testigo mudo y ausente de su tragedia.

—¿Astoria…?

—Eres una mujer fuerte, Hermione.

—Lo sabes…

En el estado de aturdimiento que se encontraba por lo que haría en unos minutos, a Hermione no le importó cómo Astoria, con quien tenía bastante buena relación, se enteró de su drama personal; fue chocante que no le importara, pero aún así supo apreciar el gesto de apoyo y pudo dar una sonrisa un poco más real esta vez.

Astoria era una sangre pura, pero sentía un gran respeto por el conocimiento y el ingenio; esa era la razón por la cual se había dado la oportunidad con Hermione Granger, y jamás se había arrepentido. No eran amigas, pero podían sobrellevar bastante bien el hecho que sus hijos fueran amigos, a diferencia de sus respectivos esposos.

—¡Mamá!

Rose Weasley bajó del tren casi la primera, sin peso alguno porque, claro, su hijo lo cargaba justo detrás de ella. Scorpius la ubicó de inmediato con la mirada y le sonrió mientras la pelirroja abrazaba a su mamá, hablando sin parar sobre algo de Aritmancia. Siguió arrastrando el baúl hasta que su mamá se acercó y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, casi hasta dejarlo sin aliento, como siempre que llegaba a casa de Hogwarts. Buscó con la mirada de nuevo a la pelirroja y, para la tristeza de la mujer su hijo dejó de sonreír para adoptar exactamente la misma expresión que su amiga: duda y preocupación. Iba a dirigirse a preguntarle qué ocurría, pero su mamá lo tomó del brazo y le susurró compungida que no dijera nada, que simplemente se despidiera.

—Felices fiestas, Rosie. Nos vemos, ¿Bueno? —El abrazo fue un poco más fuerte de lo normal, respondiendo a la expresión de ella.

—De… de acuerdo.

Por primera vez, el rubio tuvo ganas de desobedecer a su madre, pero el agarre de la mujer era firme y se llevó a su hijo hacia donde estaba Draco, saliendo de la plataforma antes que el chico alcanzara a despedirse de alguien más.

.

—¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está papá?

—Está en la casa. ¿Tu hermano? Tenemos que irnos.

—Mamá, qué pasa —La mujer no escapó a la mirada crítica de su hija—. Estás tan… delgada. ¿Por qué no vino papá?

—Ve a buscar a tu hermano, hija. Nos vamos.

Hugo estaba en la puerta del tren, luchando con Lily para poder levantar su baúl hasta que James los ayudó. Cuando se vio libre de eso pudo al fin buscar a su mamá.

Casi se puso a llorar.

Fue mucho más rápido que su hermana en darse cuenta. Su mamá estaba muy delgada, tenía ojeras pronunciadas y el pelo desarreglado. No estaba sonriendo, y eso que tenía a Rosie justo al frente, sino que miraba al tren incansable esperando verlo. Parecía estar asustada, como si quisiera salir de ahí cuanto antes. El chico no hizo caso a las señas que le hizo su tía Ginny, sino que se fue directo donde su mamá y la abrazó, pero no era el mismo abrazo que había dado su hermana… él sí se había dado cuenta que sus sospechas no habían sido en vano.

—¿Mamá?

—Vamos, mi niño. Rosie…

Hechizó ambos baúles para meterlos en sus bolsillos y tomó a los dos niños de las manos para salir de la Plataforma. No sintió sobre ella la mirada de Harry, pero según lo que habían hablado ellos se irían a su casa y Harry vería la manera de decírselo a Ginny.

Rose miró a su hermano con alarma, igual de confundida que él y ahora sí entendiendo que el muchacho no había estado errado, que su intuición era bastante buena.

Algo estaba pasando en la casa. Algo grave.

.

Scorpius molestó y molestó hasta que al fin su padre decidió irse primero con las cosas, y, después de jurarle a su mamá que no iba a llamar a Rose lo dejaron detenerse en un teléfono público. Siendo amigo de Rose y Albus, se había acostumbrado a que en casos de emergencia podía ubicarlos a sus celulares en vacaciones. Marcó el teléfono de su amigo y esperó, el chico contestó al segundo tono.

—¿Albus?

—¡Scorpius! ¿Pasó algo? ¡Te fuiste demasiado pronto!

—Mi mamá tenía prisa. ¿Sabes si pasa algo con Rose? No se veía muy bien.

—Ella también se fue muy rápido… mira, no sé —el muchacho bajó el tono de su voz—, pero papá también se ve raro, está muy impaciente por volver a la casa y parece preocupado.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Vamos camino al auto, mis papás y mis hermanos van adelante.

—Si sabes algo… ¿Podrías avisarme?

—Claro. Me llaman, nos vemos.

La comunicación se cortó de inmediato, y el chico salió de la cabina con aún más dudas. Astoria se negó a hablar en lo que se demoraron en encontrar un callejón vacío y poder desaparecerse a su casa. A Scorpius nunca le había gustado desaparecerse, pero por primera vez no le importaba.

Tenía otras preocupaciones.

.

Hace más de una semana que no pisaba esa casa. Era difícil para ella volver, ver a Ron sentado en el sillón como si nada, una parte de ella esperando que se levantara y la abrazara, otra parte de ella odiando a esa primera.

Vio impotente cómo sus hijos abrazaban a su papá, él preguntando cómo les había ido en la escuela, cómo había comenzado el primer año de Hugo. Tenía ganas de matarlo, ganas de matarlo ahí y ahora, que dejara de tocar a _sus_ hijos, porque no se los merecía.

—¿Mamá?

Su pequeño Hugo siempre había sido excesivamente observador, y también silencioso. En los únicos momentos en que era un niño era cuando estaba con sus primos, sobre todo con Lily y Lucy, y eran capaces de poner la Madriguera cabeza arriba. Sus padres solían decir que Hugo era exactamente igual a ella cuando niña.

—Tranquilo, hijo, siéntate aquí. Ron —Levantó el tono de voz, llamando la atención de ambos pelirrojos—. Déjate de rodeos, ya es hora.

No se los merecía.

Los niños la miraron con temor. Ella sabía que su expresión no era precisamente tranquilizadora, pero no podía evitar la dureza de su rostro o la ira en sus ojos… si no hacía eso sabía que iba a romper a llorar como una niña. Ron, por otro lado, se sentó junto a Rose y la miró inexpresivamente, como retándola a empezar ella. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer, no quería hacerlo, para él las cosas podían solucionarse entre ellos, podía rogar el perdón de Hermione y ella eventualmente lo perdonaría, ellos podían seguir siendo una familia, pero su esposa no quería escuchar una palabra de ello. Él entendía que estuviera dolida, que lo odiara un poco, pero no tenía derecho a hacerle ese daño a sus hijos.

—Niños —la escuchó hablar con ese tono que conocía desde siempre, desde hace ya veintiocho años—, con su papá tenemos algo muy delicado que decirles. Sé que esto es difícil, pero les pedimos que escuchen hasta el final.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —La voz de Rose sonaba firme y a la vez asustada, su hermano no quería ni siquiera abrir la boca.

—Nosotros… nosotros…

—Hermione —Ron la miró, suplicándole por última vez que detuvieran esa locura, que mandaran a los niños a sus habitaciones y que lo arreglaran entre ellos.

—Nosotros no podemos seguir juntos, su papá y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

En ese momento Hugo se fijó en la mano de su mamá, ahora entendiendo lo que le faltaba en esa imagen: el anillo. Miró a su hermana con alarma, pero ella apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. En ese momento el niño se sintió muy solo, y tuvo más miedo que en toda su vida, pero más que nada no entendía. Eso le daba miedo: no entender.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso? —Como siempre su hermana tomaba las riendas, con el carácter Gryffindor que tenía era la que podía hacer frente a una situación así—. ¿Cómo es eso de que no pueden seguir juntos?

—A veces… a veces las cosas no funcionan, mi amor. Ron y yo…

—¡Pero ustedes _tienen_ que estar juntos! ¡Son nuestros papás!

—Rosie, por favor…

—¡Nada, papá, nada! ¿Qué es tan importante como para que nos hagan esto?

—¡No es contra ustedes, Rose! Necesitamos que te calmes para que podamos explicarte.

—¡No! ¡Esto no tiene explicación, no tiene nada! ¡Vamos, Hugo!

La pelirroja tomó la mano de su hermano y como un vendaval salió de la sala de estar, azotando la puerta contra su dintel y dejando un silencio fúnebre tras ella. Ron hizo el amago de seguirla, pero Hermione lo detuvo con un gesto y tomó el teléfono de la casa para marcar ausente el número de la casa de los Potter. El teléfono se contestó al primer tono.

—Rose y Hugo van para allá.

.

Los niños estaban arriba, ordenando sus baúles por orden expresa de su madre. Ginny había notado extraño a Harry, no por nada lo conocía desde siempre, y quería estar a solas para preguntarle. Por supuesto, no se imaginó que el hombre fuera a contarle sin presiones; de la guerra le había quedado el hábito de guardarse la mayor parte de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Ginny? ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —La mujer se dirigió a su sillón favorito y encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de varita—. Dime, qué sucede.

—No sé cómo decirte esto, y en realidad no sé cómo lo vas a tomar —Harry miraba hacia otro lado cada dos segundos, lo que delataba lo nervioso que estaba, y cuando la miraba lo hacía con intensidad.

—Bueno, sólo dilo —Ese carácter práctico de su esposa era una de las cosas que amaba más de ella, pero ahora no le facilitó las cosas.

—Yo… bueno… Hermione fue a mi oficina hace unos días…

Así comenzó el relato de lo que había pasado, desde el principio. Explicó sus ausencias y las llegadas tarde, explicó cómo habían ido a la casa de Ron y él había sido testigo del inventario y los pasajes, luego de la discusión del —aún— matrimonio en casa de los Granger, y la decisión de Hermione de pedir el divorcio. También le mencionó que él conocía la letra del inventario, pero que todavía no la había podido ubicar y que por eso no le había dicho nada a Hermione, para no alarmarla antes de tiempo.

—Eso es lo que pasa, Ginny. Lamento mucho no haberte contado antes, pero en este momento están hablando con los niños, nadie fuera de nosotros tres sabía hasta el momento y estábamos viendo cómo contarle a todos, pero quería contarte a ti primero… lo lamento.

La mujer no se movió cuando su marido dejó de hablar. Tampoco se movió en los siguientes cinco minutos. De hecho, Harry no recordaba algún momento en que su esposa hubiera estado quieta tanto tiempo. Por un momento pensó que le podía estar dando un ataque, pero cuando ella comenzó a temblar respiró de nuevo. Al menos estaba reaccionando.

—¿Ginny?

—Cómo… cómo se atreve. Cómo pudo… él, de entre todos…

—Ginny, tranquila. Ven, tranquila…

El hombre la abrazó con premura, levantándola del sillón y tratando de mantenerla de una pieza. A él mismo le había costado entender primero y aceptar después la situación, la sentía casi como si fuera propia… eran sus hermanos los que se estaban enfrentando, aunque no hubiera sangre de por medio. Recordó a Hermione esos días, los ojos apagados y la voz baja, casi sin ser ella misma; a Ron tampoco lo había reconocido, no podía mirarlo igual después de saber lo que había hecho.

El sonido insistente del teléfono interrumpió el momento, y Harry se valió de sus reflejos de buscador para tomarlo y contestar. Su expresión se tensó y cortó sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Harry?

—Rose y Hugo vienen en camino, esa era Hermione. Por su tono, la conversación no salió muy bien…

—¿Cómo una conversación así puede salir bien, Harry?

—El plan era no decirle nada a los niños sobre las razones de la separación, eso se tendría que hablar con tiempo y Ron no está dispuesto a decir nada. Ron no quería ni siquiera hablar con ellos, prefería… no sé en realidad qué quería hacer, no he hablado con él.

—Ese… lo van a matar, Harry… mis hermanos… ¡Mamá! Qué va… quizá lo mate yo misma.

—Es tu hermano —También es el mío…—, al menos tienes que escucharlo.

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

Ginny sabía que la situación para Harry era difícil. Adoraba a Hermione, se habían hecho muy buenas amigas con el paso de los años, pero… pero para Harry era su hermana, era la que lo había acompañado a pedir su mano, era la madrina de James, era su soporte en el trabajo, era… era prácticamente su familia. Con los años eso se había intensificado, su lazo se había hecho aún más fuerte si es posible… siempre los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Siempre ellos… eran una familia aparte incluso cuando se sentaban todos juntos a cenar, independiente de los otros cuñados a pesar de que se llevaran de maravilla con ellos… era difícil de explicar.

Y ahora su hermano le hacía daño, porque Ron había sido su primer amigo, la primera persona con la cual se rió y fue capaz de dejar un poco atrás lo que fue su infancia con los Dursley. Ron era su hermano en el más sincero sentido de la palabra, en el más obvio: lo habían compartido todo, se conocían hasta la médula… a veces sentía que Harry conocía más a Ron que ella.

Merlín…

La puerta sonó en ese momento, alertando a ambos y soltando el abrazo casi de inmediato. Ginny se acercó a abrir con premura, viendo a los hermanos frente a ella y abrazando de inmediato a Hugo, quien terminó en brazos de su tía el llanto que había comenzado en las pocas manzanas que separaban ambas residencias.

—Buenas noches, tía… tío. Supongo… bueno… que ya saben…

Rose parecía en otro planeta. Tenía el rostro desencajado y los ojos enrojecidos, pero no había derramado una sola lágrima. Ginny se miró con Harry, alarmados por la nueva dureza del rostro de su sobrina, y cuando Harry quiso abrazarla ella se negó.

—Voy a… voy a estar en el pino, necesito estar sola.

Su única meta era poner a su hermanito a salvo… ahora podía dedicarse a sufrir su propia pena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Uff... al fin xD Esto ha sido largo, pero... la U ¬¬. Debo informarles que he pasado oficialmente todos mis ramos **Karumi corre por todas partes gritando desaforada**... y toy conmemorando la Semana Santa en mi casa. Lamento no haber subido antes, pero... llegué el miércoles rendida, el jueves vino mi novio a verme :D... y ese mismo día mi familia me secuestró para llevarme a la playa hasta... ayer ¬¬ Así es que... Hola :D xD**

**En fin, este capítulo es duro... siempre lo peor de las separaciones son los hijos, pero son cosas que pasan. Me imagino a Hugo como un niño dulce, sensible... me encanta *O*... y Rose es la de carácter fuerte, la hermana mayor, la que se hace cargo... es fuerte, porque en la relación que tienen ellos, o como me la imagino, él se refugia en ella, y ella tiene que tomar la carga... complicado, me dio pena escribir cuando le contaron a los niños u.u**

**Se verá más participación de los niños, porque son los más afectados... seh, tengo el capi 5 terminado, y el 6 ad portas... perdón, pero tengo ke entregar un ensayo el viernes, y me quieren asesinar LENTA y DOLOROSAMENTE xDDD**

**Ahora... se nos agregó una nueva lectora! Feorge-Gred, es un placer para mi que te guste la historia xD Lamento no haber tenido dos minutos para contestar tu rr, pero... esto de no tener internet en donde estudio, y que cuando visito a mi familia tampoco me dejen mucho rato es... frustrante u.u Te hago llegar por aquí mis agradecimientos y saludos ^^ Ah! Y, por supuesto, vickyk, que ha seguido esto fielmente :D Tranquila, las cosas se resolverán pronto... y seh, yo tmb amo a Harry con todo mi corazón *O*. Gracias a ambas! Las quierooo! **

**En fin... eso sería todo, muchas gracias... el próximo capítulo lo tendrán lo antes posible, mientras avance aunque sea un poco en ese estúpido ensayo ¬¬... así es que... los quiero! Gracias por leer! Ya saben, sugerencias o consultas por rr xD... jaa-ne! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV.-**

—Algo pasa allá abajo, algo grande. ¿Se dieron cuenta que papá estaba en otro planeta? Y casi no se escucha ruido, ni de la cena ni de nada.

—Cálmate, Albus… y sale de la escalera, que te van a ver.

Lily empujaba a su hermano hacia atrás, preocupada. Su papá se enojaba mucho cuando los sorprendía espiando, y no quería que la regañaran: podía aguantar el regaño de cualquiera, incluso de su madre o de la Nana Weasley… pero no de su papá, eso no.

—¡Rose!

Un brazo más fuerte que el de su hermana lo tiró para atrás. James se hartó de verlos espiar y fue a ver qué pasaba, pero alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su prima y eso lo llevó a detener a su hermano. Conocía a esa pelirroja como la palma de su mano, orgullosa y fuerte, siempre presente, con el mismo tono mandón que tenía su madre. Adoraba hacerla rabiar, y en eso había conocido también su lado más tierno, más vulnerable… un par de veces se le había pasado la mano molestándola, haciéndola llorar o, ya más grandes, logrando esa máscara sin lágrimas que odiaba. Sabía que costaba mucho poner a Rose en ese estado, era una muchacha fuerte, la más cuerda de todos ellos…

A empujones entró a Albus y a Lily al dormitorio del chico y se encerró con ellos ahí. Había escuchado llanto también, así es que tenía que tener mucho cuidado en cómo manejar esto. No era una broma, no era algo sencillo, al contrario, _sabía_ que era delicado. Él sí había visto a tía Hermione, a diferencia de sus hermanos, porque estaba con Hugo bajando el equipaje de Lily. Prefería que sus padres manejaran este asunto como les pareciera mejor, en vez de investigar ellos mismos como siempre.

Mientras tanto, abajo, Rose había salido de la casa tan rápido como había llegado, mientras Hugo murmuraba cosas casi sin sentido. Harry miró a su esposa y le hizo una seña, por lo que lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Iré a buscar a Hermione. Creo que no es bueno que esté sola.

—Claro, tráela. Veré si puedo hablar con Rose y calmar a Hugo.

Un beso fugaz en los labios fue la despedida. Ginny se dio vuelta, aún mareada por toda la información de los últimos veinte minutos, y se sentó al lado de Hugo. El chico ya se había calmado, al menos un poco, y estaba mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea, tratando de controlar los sollozos; cuando Ginny se sentó a su lado, casi por instinto el chico buscó el calor en ella, aferrándose con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Tía… ¿Por qué mamá no quiere más a papá?

Qué pregunta más difícil. Se podía poner un poco en el lugar de Hermione, pero apenas con conjeturas… nunca lo había vivido, y no se imaginaba viviéndolo. Los matrimonios no son perfectos, por supuesto que siempre habían peleas, siempre habían discusiones, malos entendidos, hábitos, lo que fuera… pero había asimismo una familia, hijos. Cuando vio los ojitos rojos y llenos de lágrimas de Hugo se sintió capaz de asesinar a su hermano.

—Corazón, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu hermana?

—Sí.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta se levantó ella misma y se dirigió al segundo piso. No era madre de los tres Potter por nada, los conocía, y sabía que algo ya habían espiado. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que ellos sabían que _algo_ pasaba, pero no sabían qué.

—James… Lily, Albus… vengan.

—Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué pasa con Rose, mamá? ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Escuché a Hugo llorar, mamá, ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny nunca tuvo contacto con primos, con sus hermanos se bastaba para jugar y divertirse. Por eso se sorprendía cada vez que veía lo firme que era la relación entre sus hijos y los de sus hermanos, y los de Ron en particular: eran mejores amigos y a la vez hermanos, era una mezcla extraña. Esto les iba a doler tanto a ellos como a nadie, se dijo con tristeza.

—A ver, niños… sus primos ahora los van a necesitar más que nunca, ¿Bueno? —Las tres caritas, Lily con su inocencia, James ya entrando a la adolescencia y Albus en medio, la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos—. Los tíos Ron y Hermione no están bien, ellos… ellos decidieron que no pueden seguir juntos.

—¿¡Qué! —Los dos mayores se pusieron de pie mientras la menor abría aún más los ojos si era posible.

—Tranquilos, necesito que me escuchen. Ni ellos ni la tía Hermione están bien, así es que necesito que ustedes me ayuden con los niños. Les voy a traer a Hugo mientras hablo con Rose, ¿De acuerdo? Distráiganlo, jueguen con él… me imagino que se van a quedar con nosotros un tiempo, ahora su papá fue a buscar a la tía Hermione.

—¿Y tío Ron? —Era más sospecha que preocupación lo que tiñó el semblante de James cuando preguntó por su tío, y la expresión de su madre no hizo más que confirmar sus temores.

—Les traeré a Hugo, ¿De acuerdo?

La mujer se levantó con pesadez, pero su avance se vio interrumpido por su hija menor, quien la abrazó y casi la quiebra de nuevo. Le acarició la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa para dejarla con sus hermanos y salir. Entendía que para los niños esto era aún más difícil, y analizó su propia reacción: cuando Harry le contó, en lo primero que pensó fue en sus sobrinos, en Rose y Hugo. Quizá como hermana tenía que apoyar a Ron, al menos tratar de entenderlo, pero… no podía concebir que alguien le hiciera ese daño a sus sobrinos, y el hecho que fuera su propio hermano sólo empeoraba todo.

—¿Niños?

—Aquí, tía Ginny —Los hermanos, se notaba a leguas, estaban discutiendo. Hugo tenía arrugada la nariz y Rose tenía esa expresión de _sabes que te voy a ganar_, pero en el fondo sonreía… ella ya había comenzado a distraer a su hermano.

—Hugo, los niños te esperan adentro… quiero hablar un poco con tu hermana.

El niño se fue en silencio, apenas apretando un poco más la mano de la pelirroja que miró a su tía con el rostro impasible. Ginny vio increíblemente a Fred en el rostro de su sobrina, las poquísimas veces que no lo había visto con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Rose…

—Lo siento, tía. Lamento haber venido aquí primero que todo, pero… necesitaba un lugar donde Hugo estuviera bien, y no se me ocurrió uno mejor.

—No te preocupes, cielo, hicieron lo correcto en venir para acá. Ahora Harry fue a buscar a tu mamá.

—No quiero verla.

El tono duro sorprendió a Ginny, quien era consciente de la relación entre Ron y Rose. Desde que Rose Molly Weasley había abierto los ojos a este mundo hace trece años, Ron había respirado y existido por ella, habían compartido partidos de Quidditch y salidas a comer, tenían sus propios códigos y Rose hasta hoy en día decía que no se iba a casar, porque no iba a encontrar alguien como su papá ni aunque viajara por todo el mundo. Si tomaba todo eso en cuenta, era comprensible que la niña culpara a su mamá, a pesar de que su relación con ella no era mala. Quizá instintivamente se había acercado más a su papá, las comparaciones con Hermione nunca le habían gustado.

—¿Viste a Hugo, tía? Está destrozado… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto?

—Rose… estas cosas pasan.

La abrazó, tratando de confortarla, pero la muchacha deshizo amablemente el contacto al cabo de un par de minutos, mirando hacia la casa con una expresión extraña. Ginny suspiró, sabiendo que necesitaba quebrarla para que soltara todo, para que no se lo guardara dentro donde seguiría haciéndole daño, pero a la vez se sentía como una intrusa… no le correspondía.

—Dale la oportunidad de explicarse, Rosie. Tu mamá tiene derecho a contarte lo que pasó, igual que tu papá.

—¿Por qué sólo viene mamá?

—Porque tío Harry fue a buscarla —No se le ocurrió una respuesta mejor, y sabía que no había satisfecho la curiosidad de su sobrina, pero ella lo dejó pasar.

—Tía…

—Rose.

La voz quebrada de su mamá, más que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir Ginny, era lo que Rose necesitaba para poner las cosas en perspectiva. Era su mamá.

La muchacha se levantó con toda la rapidez que tenía gracias a su posición de golpeadora y corrió hacia Hermione, quien alcanzó apenas a abrirle los brazos y recibirla en un abrazo apretado y sincero. Ginny se retiró discretamente llevándose a Harry, quien le susurró que no tenía idea dónde estaba Ron, que después de que sus hijos se fueran se había desaparecido dejando a Hermione sola.

—Mamá… qué está pasando, por favor explícame qué está pasando… no entiendo nada, mamá —La niña buscó refugio en los brazos de la mujer, quien se debatía entre la sinceridad con la que siempre había tratado a la niña y el terror de hacerle daño. Al final, era una manera de decirle a su hija que no había posibilidad alguna de que la situación se revirtiera.

—A ver… a ver, Rose… lo que te voy a contar es extremadamente delicado, y necesito que seas una niña grande y que trates de comprender, ¿Bueno? —La pelirroja miró a su mamá con los ojos azules extremadamente abiertos—. Escúchame… tu papá… Ronald conoció a alguien más y… mantiene una relación con ella.

Esperaba una reacción apocalíptica. Esperaba que echara abajo la casa de sus tíos, que no le creyera, que le gritara en la cara… pero la imagen de su hija mayor, esa orgullosa señorita de trece años que sentía que le pertenecía cada vez menos, acurrucándose en su regazo y comenzando a llorar fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar. Prefería el orgullo, lejos, a verla sufrir así. De pronto sintió sus mejillas húmedas, y se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando también, así es que la abrazó con más fuerza y dejó salir esa desesperación que le oprimía el pecho con su niña abrazada.

Era imposible describir cómo esos pocos minutos habían cambiado su perspectiva. Estaba furiosa, indignada hasta decir basta por lo que estaba pasando. No podía culpar a nadie, aunque la última pieza de información se lo estaba haciendo difícil, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió discutir, en ningún momento trató de defender al hombre que amaba con el alma. Estaba segura que era verdad. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque su mamá nunca le había mentido, y porque amaba a su papá… ella no diría algo así si no estuviera absolutamente segura, no convencida, sino segura. La sentía llorar, sabía que ella misma estaba llorando, y de alguna manera u otra sabía que estaban bien, que lo estarían. Que iba a ser duro, que iba a ser difícil sobre todo para ella, para su madre, pero… saldrían. Entre las dos, junto a los Potter, ayudarían a Hugo y ellas mismas sanarían.

—Mamá, escucha —Susurró la niña con la voz quebrada después de un rato, poniendo su atención dentro de la casa. Hermione miró a su hija preguntándose qué la había distraído, pero Rose se puso el dedo en los labios y miró la casa con insistencia, hasta que de nuevo ese sonido se hizo escuchar—. Hugo se está riendo.

Así era. El castaño, después de conversar con sus primos, había sido víctima de cosquillas tímidas y ya luego descaradas, hasta que le lograron sacar una carcajada de lo más sincera, y después de eso había sido retado a una guerra de almohadas, con lo cual habían terminado llenos de plumas.

Hermione y Rose se miraron, ambas sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas, compartiendo ese momento como tantos otros, sabiendo que todo había cambiado bruscamente, pero ya casi sin miedo. Estaban seguras que todo estaría bien.

—Míralas —Dijo Harry, oculto detrás de la cortina y espiando cuan anciana por la ventana—. Al fin están más tranquilas.

—¿Crees que Hermione le contó?

—No creo que nada más pudiera ocasionar esa reacción en Rose, Ginny.

—¿No habían quedado que hablarían después con los niños? —No pudo evitar el tono de reproche—, es un tema delicado, creí que Ron…

—No lo sé… pero parecen bien.

—Sigue siendo un tema delicado, no sé si corresponda tratarlo con una niña…

Harry cerró la cortina con un suspiro y escuchó las risas arriba. Sabía que habían tomado la decisión correcta al traer a los niños y a Hermione a la casa; ya había hablado con ella y había aceptado alojar ahí al menos esa noche, al otro día temprano iría a ver a sus padres para contarles cómo había ido todo, aunque probablemente los llamara por teléfono cuando terminara de conversar con Rose.

Ginny miró a su esposo, aún con el desacuerdo en su cara, y se decidió por fin a preparar la cena. Después de tantas risas los niños tendrían hambre, se dijo con una sonrisa resignada, y, en realidad, a todos les haría bien un platillo caliente. Estaba tarareando una canción que había escuchado hace poco en la radio cuando Hermione y Rose entraron a la cocina. La mujer le sonrió y, sin decir palabra, se dirigió a la sala de estar donde Harry; Rose, por otro lado, se abrazó a su tía murmurando palabras de agradecimiento. Mirando la puerta por la que Hermione había salido, se sentó, y Rose, entendiendo la indirecta, juntó la puerta y se sentó al frente de su tía.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Creo que debería estar peor —Una pequeña sonrisa resignada se hizo presente en el rostro de la menor—. Pero… ¿Sabes? Es mejor saber, así al menos puedo entender qué está pasando.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a esperar que papá decida hablar conmigo, o con los dos. Le dije a mamá que hablara con Hugo lo antes posible, no es justo que yo sepa y él no.

—Entiendo… ¿Pero segura que estás bien?

—Más que segura. En realidad, quiero un chocolate, ¿Tiene alguno?

—En la despensa… puedo hacer chocolate caliente.

—¿Sí? ¡Yo quiero!

La sonrisa de Rose animó a Ginny. Hermione conocía mejor que nadie a su hija, por eso se arriesgó a contarle, y quizá no se había equivocado… aunque hubiera preferido aún que fuera Ron el que contara su error, si su hermano merecía una consideración era esa.

—Arriba está tu hermano con tus primos, ve a traerlos.

La muchacha asintió y subió las escaleras, escuchando más claramente las risas de los cuatro y dándose un minuto para pensar en lo que le había contado su madre. Aunque fuera por unas horas, detestaba tener que mentirle a Hugo, pero ella no sabría cómo contar algo así.

De pronto se sintió ahogada, la realidad de su familia cayó en sus hombros con violencia, y se imaginó que Hugo se habría dado cuenta de algo… ella, al estar en Hogwarts, apenas veía la parte bonita… pero su Hugo había estado más tiempo en casa, por eso quizá había sido más rápido en saber ahora que algo estaba mal… su Hugo, su hermanito…

_Cómo pudiste, papá…_

—¡Niños, a cenar!

James se paralizó con la almohada justo encima de su hermana menor. El dormitorio era un desastre, plumas por todas partes. Levantó una ceja con perplejidad y se fijó en su hermano menor, quien parecía haber nacido con plumas. El castaño, apenas vio a su hermana, le levantó ambas cejas —en un intento de imitar el sarcástico gesto de ella— y, como pidiendo permiso, se acercó y la abrazó. Ella lo estrechó en sus brazos por unos momentos y le susurró "Te quiero" al oído, mientras sacaba un poco de plumas del pelo castaño y ondulado del menor.

Los Potter dejaron a ambos hermanos ese momento de privacidad, saliendo en silencio de la habitación —Lily arrastrando a Albus por la manga del suéter que llevaba—. Rose miró a su hermano a los ojos, aún sacándole plumas, y le sonrió con toda la energía que pudo.

—Vamos a estar bien, ¿Verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Espera que Gryffindor arrase con Ravenclaw en la copa de Quidditch y verás que el mundo es normal.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!

El menor no jugaba Quidditch, y en realidad era poco lo que le apasionaba, pero era divertido pelear con su hermana por eso… aunque no podía decir que todos los Gryffindor no tenían cerebro y por eso tenían que destacar en Quidditch, ya que ella era probablemente la más inteligente de la escuela.

—¡Apresúrense, a cenar! ¡Mi mamá hizo chocolate!

El tono glotón de Albus hizo reír a los Weasley, quienes bajaron las escaleras en un silencio cómodo. Vieron a su mamá ya sentada a la mesa, con el tío Harry conversando con ella y a tía Ginny sirviéndole a los tres monstruos que tenía por hijos, los tres herederos del apetito Weasley.

.

—La hubieras visto… se los dijo así, sin más, casi como si nada. No entiendo cómo pudo hacerles ese daño, no entiendo.

—Tranquilo, Ron… ven, aquí tienes un té.

Observó su silueta mientras le servía, anhelando que algo lo hiciera olvidar los gritos de su niña. Nunca había tenido el corazón de regañarla o algo, eso lo hacía Hermione, pero para él sus hijos eran intocables, jamás debían sufrir nada en la vida. Se había encargado que no les faltara nada económico, porque no quería que sufrieran las carencias que él tuvo que sufrir, y lo único extraño con lo que tuvieron que lidiar en su vida es con la fama de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, nada más. Eran niños excelentes, que habían vivido vidas cómodas y normales… ¿Por qué cambiar eso ahora?

—Todavía no entiendo por qué teníamos que decirles.

—Quizá… quizá porque tenían que darle una explicación para su separación.

—¡No teníamos por qué separarnos!

—Ron, ninguna mujer cuerda sigue con su esposo después de que él la engaña por más de un año, eso es una locura.

—¿Ni siquiera por sus hijos?

La mujer se quedó callada. No le gustaba hablar de los hijos ajenos, la deprimía. También se sentía lejos de su amante en ese momento, porque para él sus hijos siempre serían primero, antes que su esposa y antes que _ella_. No lo culpaba, pero la entristecía. Quería que él se fuera, que la dejara en paz con su vida de mujer soltera, pero a su vez no podía dejarlo ir. Lo amaba demasiado como para concebir su vida ahora sin él.

Ronald seguía hablando como en una letanía, con tanto odio, que no pudo creer que hubiera perdido a ese mismo hombre una vez por _ella_. La había odiado tanto, viendo cómo se alejaba más y más y volvía a hablar con _ella_, y luego el acabose cuando los vio bajando juntos del dormitorio, pensando en todo lo que podrían haber hecho solos y con _ella_ siendo una experta en hechizos. Por supuesto, eran apenas unos niños, después de eso vino séptimo año, la guerra… de hecho, creyó que lo había olvidado por completo con las vueltas de la vida. Pero cuando lo vio después del funeral de su madre, cuando él se acercó y se sentó a su lado para preguntarle cómo estaba y saber de ella… lo tierno que fue. En ese momento recordó cuánto amaba esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa espontánea que no había perdido con los años… no fue difícil amarlo de nuevo.

—Lavender…

—Ven, vamos a dormir. Necesitas descansar.

Con un beso suave la mujer dirigió a su amante a la cama, donde lo arropó y se acostó ella también. Esos días en que el hombre había dormido recurrentemente en la buhardilla habían sido los más felices de su vida, aunque él estuviera preocupado por sus hijos y por su familia que se desplomaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Hola! He regresado después de una larga ausencia, lo sé u.u... fue una semana complicada, comienzo con las pruebas, crisis de asma y una adorable discusión con mi novio que, gracias a Dios, acabó bien... pero fue una semana agotadora ¬¬  
><strong>

**Seh, he retornado, con una pequeña duda... pero primero, le agradezco mucho a Vickyk por su apoyo incondicional, su rr constante y espero de vdd ke este capítulo te guste, querida ^^.. y sí, espero que el ensayo sea una bendición, y no una razón para tirarme de un puente ¬¬ xDDDD.  
><strong>

**En fin... no comentaré el capítulo porque estoy en clases, y quiero que esto se suba antes que se bufee el inet... un beso a todoooos! Y espero que los lectores fantasmas que andan por ahí se animen a comentar tmb... no prometo una actualización rápida, porque empiezo con las pruebas... y... estoy pegada en el capítulo 6 xD... así es que... nos veremos, no el otro año pero tampoco mañana o.O...  
><strong>

**Besoooooo! Jaa-ne!  
><strong>


End file.
